The Way I Need You
by Meshiki Aritoka
Summary: 2 minggu sudah Hinata menjadi istri Hokage muda, Naruto Uzumaki. Kegalauan mengusik Naruto yang harus tinggal di rumah mertuanya, hal apa yang sebenarnya membuat Hokage muda ini gusar? / rated : M for 17 / enjoy reading :3


**Fic kedua saya, no plot yang jelas kayaknya. Just explain my imaginations fufufufufu X3  
Lemon nya jelek, gomen~  
namanya juga author abal :3**

* * *

****

Disclaimer :** Naruto - Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rate : M for Sexual cotent**

**Main Character : Naruto Uumaki & Hinata Hyuuga**

**Too much fail and I know it, just enjoy the story** **:)**

**The Way I Need You**

Aku dan Hinata tinggal di rumah keluarga Hyuuga untuk beberapa hari ke depan, sesuai permintaan ibu Hinata yang masih tidak rela putri nya yang telah ku pinang tinggal dan menetap di rumah suaminya. Tidak lama, kami hanya tinggal untuk beberapa saat sampai ibu Hinata terbiasa, padahal kami masih tinggal di satu daerah, Konoha.

Aku tetap menjalani kehidupan pengantin baru walau di kediaman klan Hyuuga. Pergi menjalankan tugas sebagai Hokage muda yang baru dilantik sekitar sebulan lalu, sorenya pulang disambut istri tercinta dan makan malam bersama keluarga klan mertuaku. Tapi ada hal yang mengusik ku beberapa hari ini, yang membuat ku sedikit frustasi.

"Hinataaaa~"

Aku bergelayutan manja di pundak Hinata dan memeluk tubuh mungil istriku ini.

"Kenapa Naruto-kun? Apa ada yang sakit?" tanya Hinata penuh perhatian.

"Tidak ada, hanya sedikit sesak."

Aku memeras gemas payudara kanan Hinata yang sontak mengagetkannya, walaupun sudah menikah Hinata masih saja belum terbiasa dengan perlakuan ku yang tiba-tiba ini, terkadang dia terlihat lucu ketika masih malu-malu padaku.

"Naruto-kunh..."

"Kau wangi sekali, kumakan ya..." aku menyeringai mesum.

"Janganh ahh Naruto-kun... di rumah se-sedang banyak orang..."

Aku tidak menghiraukan perkataan wanita ku yang diselingi erangan erotis yang malah membakar birahi ku, Aku menciumi tengkuk Hinata yang membuat Hinata merasakan sensasi geli dan juga nikmat. Tangan kanan ku tak mau tinggal diam, tangan kekar yang biasa melontarkan rasengan ini mulai dari mengelus perut langsing Hinata dan turun ke bawah menyibakkan rok tanggung yang digunakan Hinata. Meyentuh bagian sensitif istri yang kunikahi 2 minggu lalu, yang masih tertutup pantsu Hitam yang membuat Hinata menggeliat kegelian dalam pelukanku.

"Ahhh! Naruto-kun jangann, sssshhhhhh nanti didengar oh ohrang"

"Hinata-chan, aku merindukanmu."

Aku masih bergumul dengan tubuh mungil Hinata, bersiap melakukan lebih dari ini, memasukkan tanganku ke balik kaus dan menyentuh bra Hinata.

-**tok tok tok**-

"Hinata, apa kau di dalam? Bibi memanggilmu, tolong bantu Tenten sebentar."

Suara berat dari balik pintu kamar mengagetkan kami yang sedang serius melakukan pemanasan, Hinata lantas beranjak dari kasur, merapikan baju dan penampilannya yang sedikit berantakan, aku pun ikut berjalan ke pintu geser dan membukanya.

"Neji-nii, kapan datang?" tanya Hinata.

"Baru saja, beberapa hari ini aku tinggalkan Tenten di sini, tidak enak meninggalkan dia sedang hamil muda. Aku harus mengurus persiapan ujian chuunin, jadi mungkin beberapa hari ini akan sibuk sekali."

"Oh begitu ya, baiklah aku akan menemaninya." Hinata lantas pergi meninggalkan ku dan sahabatku yang sekarang menjadi ipar.

"Kau kenapa Naruto? Lusuh sekali."

"Hanya sedikit capek seharian tadi me-lisensi misi para shinobi."

"Biasakan dirimu, Tuan Hokage" Neji tersenyum dan pergi meninggalkanku yang masih bersandar pada pintu kamar.

"Sial! Dia mengganggu saja, padahal sedikit lagi, aaaarrrrrgggh!"

Aku mengacak-acak rambut kuning ku dan kembali ke kamar berharap istri tercintaku cepat kembali dan melanjutkan kegiatan kami yang sempat tertunda, tapi sampai malam ia tak kunjung kembali dan akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk mengistirahatkan tubuhku dan meredam nafsuku dalam lelap.

* * *

"Naruto misi tiga hari yang lalu sudah ku selesaikan, laporannya ada di... Naruto? Narutooooo... NARUTO! cih, TUAN HOKAGE DOBE!"

-**braaakk!**-

Suara gebrakan meja yang berasal dari ulah si pantan ayam ini mengaggetkan ku, membuat ku tersadar dari pikiran kotor tentang Hinata.

"Kau kenapa sih, Sasuke?!"

"Dasar, Rubah! Dari tadi aku bicara kau tidak mendengarkan ya!"

"Ck, serahkan saja laporannya ke Sai nanti aku check"

"Kau kenapa sih, Naruto? Tidak biasanya kau tidak semangat kerja begini."

"Aku frustasi, semenjak pindah ke rumah orang tua Hinata kami jadi tidak bebas, aku bahkan baru sekali melakukannya saat malam pertama, cih!"

"Ahahahahaha, apa-apaan kau ini? Menyedihkan sekali Tuan Hokage, aku dan Sakura bahkan seperti kecanduan melakukan itu, hampir setiap hari melakukannya, tentu saja dengan bebas."

"Diam kau, pantat ayam! Sombong sekali!"

"Kau iri ya, kasihan sekali... Cepatlah kembali ke rumah kalian, Naruto. Aku pulang dulu ya, istriku pasti sudah menunggu." Seringai licik tersungging di wajah Sasuke.

Sahabatku yang satu itu memang terkadang menyebalkan, aku sekarang dalam masa yang benar-benar frustasi, sudah dua minggu sejak kami menikah dan melakukakan itu. Gara-gara harus pindah sementara ke rumah Hyuuga kami jadi tidak leluasa, ada saja yang membuat tidak bisa melakukan itu. Padahal aku sudah sangat merindukan tubuh indah Hinata, dadanya yang montok dan lubang nya yang ohh...

Itu benar-benar bisa membuat ku gila mengingat betapa sempit dan kencangnya jepitan-jepitan lembut otot kewanitaan nya pada kejantanan ku, harum tubuhnya yang bagaikan bahan bakar nafsu bagiku dan suara desahannya yang selalu ingin ku dengar. Memikirkan hal mesum seperti itu benar-benar membuatku tambah frustasi dan tidak tenang, aku jadi tidak bisa konsentrasi dengan pekerjaanku dan kuputuskan untuk pulang dan meninggalkan sisa pekerjaan hari ini pada Sai.

Aku berjalan cepat kembali ke kediaman Hyuuga, sepanjang jalan aku tidak menghiraukan orang-orang karena banyak yang menyapa, tentu saja karena sekarang akulah pemimpin yang mereka hormati. Dalam pikiranku sekarang hanya dipenuhi dengan pikiran hentai ku dan Hinata.

Sampai di rumah aku pergi ke kamar lantas menaruh jubah Hokage kebanggaan ku sembarang, mengganti baju ku dengan kaos agar lebih santai. Ku perhatikan di kamar tidak ada Hinata, aku pergi mencarinya ke penjuru rumah keluarga Hyuuga yang cukup luas dan menemukannya di dapur bersama Tenten sedang bermain masak-masakan.

Aku menarik tangan Hinata dan mengajak nya ke kamar. Sial! Sejak kapan pembantu rumah itu bersih-bersih di depan kamar kami, tidak berhasil di kamar tapi aku tidak perduli, ku tarik tangan Hinata dan pergi ke ruang dojo di rumah itu.

Tidak lagi, ruang dojo sedang di pakai anggota klan Hyuuga berlatih, di taman juga Hanabi sedang berlatih byakugan, bisa repot kalau kelihatan adik Hinata. Rumah keluarga ini memang jarang sekali sepi karena semua klan Hyuuga memang tinggal di tepat ini. Aku tidak menyerah dan tetap menarik tangan Hinata sambil memikirkan tempat yang bisa ku gunakan karena aku benar-benar sudah tidak tahan!

"Naruto-kun, sudah pulang. Kita mau apa sih? Kenapa berputar-putar?"

"Diamlah, Hime!"

Ntah apa yang ku pikirkan, spontan aku menarik Hinata ke kamar mandi yang ternyata kosong, sepi, tidak ada orang dan bisa tertutup. Kami-sama, akhirnya kau berbaik hati menyisakan tempat di rumah laknat yang mengukungku ini. Langsung saja ku tutup pintu kamar mandi, ku dorong tubuh Hinata hingga terpojok ke dinding dan langsung melumat bibir mungil istriku.

Hinata masih saja tidak mengerti apa yang ku maksud hingga aku menyentuh dan mengelus-elus miliknya yang masih terbungkus oleh hot pants hitam di bawah sana, keremas dada besarnya dengan gemas yang membuatnya mengerang teredam dalam ciuman kami, lidah ku mengisyaratkan bibirnya untuk membuka dan dimengerti baik oleh Hinata, ku masukkan lidahku sangat dalam menjelajah mulut Hinata.

"Nghghhhh guhhh Naruhh kunhh..."

"Ngmhh sssshhh aarhhh clep shh..."

Hinata melepas pagutan kami mencoba mengambil nafas panjang, ku tatap wajahnya yang memerah manis, tak lama ku tarik kepalanya melanjutkan kegiatan bersaliva kami. Lidah kami saling menyentuh seperti melakukan pergaulan panas diantaranya. Kedua tanganku pun tidak henti bermain pada dada dan kewanitaan Hinata, ku masukkan tanganku ke balik kaos dan bra Hinata yang membuatnya tersentak karena aku langsung memilin ujung dadanya yang sudah mengeras di sana.

"Nhhhh sssshhh Naruuuutoh"

"Mmmnhhh sluurrp ahh"

Ku lepas pagutan kami dan langsung menunduk menenggelamkan wajahku pada kaos dan bra yang ku tarik ke atas, langsung ku hisap bongkahan dadanya dengan liar dan berusaha memasukkan benda kenyal itu sebanyak yang ku bisa dalam mulutku.

"Naruhhto kunhh, jangahn" Hinata berusaha mendorong tubuhku tapi tidak mungkin semudah itu.

"Nghhhh, Naruuuto-kun lepaaass ahh"

Ribut sekali wanitaku ini, tapi aku tetap tidak menghiraukan nya dan sibuk menghisap dan memeras dada besarnya.

"Sudaaahhh ahhh"

Hinata berhasil mendorongku sedikit menjauh, sepertinya dia menggunakan cakra untuk menolakku, hal itu sontak membuatku menatap marah pada dia yang tidak seharusnya menolak suami nya ini.

"Ja-jangan, nanti di dengar orang."

"Aku ingin melakukannya sekarang"

Ku tatap Hinata dengan wajah serius dan sepertinya membuat dia sedikit takut. Tanganku mulai kembali meremas gundukan kenyal Hinata, kesal memang di tolak seperti itu, tapi sudah tidak ada waktu untuk marah.

"Nhdhh, ta-tapi... Jangan Naruto!"

Ku hentikan kegiatanku, menatap Hinata yang tertunduk tak berani melihatku. Aku tak bisa marah padanya, tidak untuk gadis yang ku cintai ini tapi hasrat ku yang sudah menggebu-gebu ini ditolak nya membuat ku kesal tertahan, tidak bisakah dia mengerti aku membutuhkannya. Kuangkat dagunya dan mendekatkan wajah ku pada wajah merah nya, ku ciumi lembut pipi nya yang merona.

"Apa kau tidak menginginkan ku, Hinata?" ku satukan kening kami "aku sudah berusaha menahannya tapi ini sama sekali tidak mudah"

"Naaruto-kun, tapi di sini kan..." ku kecup lembut bibir merah nya.

"Aku memiliki istri sempurna seperti ini dan aku laki-laki normal dengan nafsu liar yang kutahan setengah mati, walaupun ada seribu wanita yang telanjang di hadapanku, yang ku pikirkan hanya kau, Hinata. Kau yang ku inginkan."

Wajah Hinata bertambah merah, wanitaku ini memberanikan diri untuk menatapku dan ku balas dengan ekspresi wajah datar. Rasanya ingin ku perkosa saja dia, tidak perduli jika ia meronta dan berteriak sekali pun. Tapi mana mungkin aku setega itu, aku laki-laki sejati yang tidak ingin menyakiti wanita apalagi dia adalah wanita yang ku cintai.

"Naruto-kun.." dengan sabar ku tunggu apa yang ingin dia ucapkan "a-aku juga menginginkan Naruto-kun... Saat Naruto mencium ku atau memeluk ku rasanya jadi aneh sekali, a-aku ingin Naruto-kun melakukan lebih lagi, t-tapi aku malu"

Hinata menutup wajah dengan kedua tangannya karena malu, sekarang giliran wajahku yang dibuat merah karena kata-kata manisnya. Senang sekali, bukan aku saja yang menginginkan ini tapi Hinata juga menahan hasratnya dan dia terlihat sangat malu mengutarakan hal itu.

Tanpa basa-basi lagi ku buka hot pants hitam yang langsung menampakkan pantsu pink dengan renda yang juga ku turunkan, menampakan kewanitaan Hinata yang ternyata sudah basah. Aku mengambil posisi berjongkok yang langsung mensejajarkan wajah ku dan milik Hinata, bersih, warnanya kemerahan dan rambut-rambut halus yang jarang sekali. Ku gantungkan paha kiri Hinata ke pundakku melebarkan posisinya sedikit dan mulai dengan menghirup aroma khas milik Hinata, lidahku mulai mengusap bagian luar kewanitaan Hinata.

"Naruto-kun, nnhh jangan dijilat... Di sana kotor, nghh."

"Tidak, karena ini milikmu, sayang"

Ku hargai perhatiannya itu, tapi aku suka melakukan ini, milik Hinata sangat nikmat. Nafsu ku yang memburu membuatku tidak hanya menjilat atau sekedar memasukan lidahku, tapi aku dengan liarnya menghisap dan mengulum biji milik Hinata yang sepertinya membuat ia memekik dan mengacak-acak rambut kuning ku.

Kutengok keadaannya di atas, Hinata berusaha menahan suaranya menggigit bibir bawahnya sambil berusaha mengatur suara yang keluar agar tidak terlalu keras. Puas menjilati milik Hinata aku berdiri berhadapan dengan istri ku mencium dan menggigiti tengkuk nya yang putih bersih, tanganku memilin-milin ujung dada Hinata dan memasukkan jari telunjuk kanan ku ke lubang kenikmatan Hinata.

Aku cukup kaget lubang nya mampu menjepit jari telunjuk ku, oooohhhhh... Tak bisa kubayangkan kejantanan ku yang sekarang terasa sangat sesak di celana ku di jepit dengan lorong sempit yang memijat-mijat nikmat milik Hinata. Ku gerakan jariku maju mundur, ke kanan dan ke kiri, membuat Hinata mendesah teredam di dadaku.

"ssssshhhh akh ngmmmmm, Naruuuu." Hinata berusaha menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan "ngghh..."

Ku turunkan tangannya...

"Jangan tahan suaramu, semua laki-laki menyukainya. Bersuaralah untukku"

"Naruuu.." tatapnya sendu lalu meremas baju dan pundak ku.

Aku sudah tidak tahan dengan sesak di bagian selangkangan ku. Ku buka kancing dan resleting celana ku dan mengeluarkan Naruto Junior yang sudah tegak berdiri meronta minta dibebaskan. Hinata membuang muka nya yang sudah merah _to the max_, padahal ini bukan yang pertama kalinya dia melihat si _kecil_ yang perkasa ini, ku tarik tangannya untuk menyentuh kejantanan ku yang tentu saja membuatnya kaget karena ini sudah sangat keras dan membesar sempurna.

"Hinata, sentuhlah... Ini milikmu juga" goda ku membuatnya mengerang manja.

Aku mulai menuntun tangan nya yang lebih kecil dariku untuk mengusap si Junior ini. Hinata mengerti maksudku, sekarang dia sudah berani melakukannya sendiri, memijat-mijat kejantanan ku yang membuat ku melenguh nikmat. Beberapa saat dia memainkan milikku tiba-tiba dia menunduk dan menjilat milikku, sontak membuat ku terkejut dengan perlakuan nya yang spontan.

"Hinata kau tidak perlu melakukan itu jika kau tidak mau."

"Aku ingin melakukannya... untuk Naruto-kun"

Aku berusaha terlihat lembut dan kereen di hadapannya, munafik sekali. Aku memang mengidam-idamkan mulut dan lidah Hinata memainkan milikk ku ini. Gerakannya memang agak kaku, tentu saja karena dia belum pernah melakukan oral sebelumnya tapi dia benar-benar pintar memijat kejantanan ku dan memaju mundurkan mulutnya, membuat ku semakin mengerang nikmat.

"ooohh s-sudah sudahh... cukup Hinata"

Oral yang di lakukan Hinata malah membuat ku gemas dan semakin tidak tahan, ku bangunkan Hinata dan menggiringnya duduk di meja _washtafel_ yang agak lebar bertekstur keramik sama dengan lantai kamar mandi, ku angkat kedua pahanya menampakkan miliknya yang kemerahan terlihat jelas dan pasti lubang yang terlihat masih rapat itu benar-benar akan membuat ku melayang, ku majukan pinggulku dan menggesekkan kejantanan ku ke bibir kewanitaan Hinata yang sudah berpelumas dan siap memasukinya.

"Naruto-kunhh"

Hinata menahan perutku, menatap ku dengan pandangan sendu dan terlihat khawatir. Sekarang apa lagi? dia mulai rewel, sebenarnya apa masalah wanita ini, sudah seperti ini apa dia akan menolak lagi, dia benar-benar membuatku geram. Ingin ku lampiaskan nafsuku dengan brutal tapi aku berusaha tenang dan menahan emosi ku.

"Kau takut apa lagi Hinata? Tidak akan ada yang dengar."

Aku berusaha meyakinkan dia sambil berusaha menahan nikmatnya kejantanan ku yang ku gesek-gesekan pada kewanitaan nya. Apa harus ku gunakan _**Mode Sage**_, membawanya berpidah tempat dan memperkosa nya hingga pingsan, brengsek sekali!

"A-aku takut Naruto-kun, nanti sakit..."

Aku mengehela nafas dan mengelus indigo lembut yang panjang menjuntai, istriku ini memang polos sekali dan aku harus dengan sabar menuntunnya saat nafsuku yang luar biasa binal ini.

"Sakitnya hanya saat pertama, sekarang melakukan itu lagi tidak akan sakit seperti waktu itu."

"Aku tau itu Naruto-kun, tapi..."

"Ku coba masukan ya, percayalah tidak akan sakit"

Aku berusaha meyakinkan Hinata dan mulai berusaha memasukkan kejantanan ku yang sulit sekali masuk, kurasakan kepala kejantanan ku dijepit lorong berotot yang membuatku memdesis nikmat. Ya ampun, baru segini dan rasanya sudah seenak ini.

Setelah berusaha beberapa saat akhirnya milikku tenggelam juga, memang tidak ada lagi selaput dara Hinata yang menghalangi jalanku tapi lubang ini bagaimana bisa sesempit ini. Saat malam pertama kami melakukannya hanya sekali dan tidak melakukannya lagi sampai sekarang, mungkin itu yang membuat milik Hinata rasanya seperti saat ku perawani.

Hinata meracau sambil memeras kaus dan menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia kembali menahan perutku agar tidak bergerak, sepertinya dia takut jika aku bergerak akan terasa sakit lagi.

"Sudah, begini saja..." ku kecup lembut pipinya.

Apa yang ku ucapkan, dasar bodoh! Berusaha terlihat keren dalam kondisi seperti ini dengan rasa nikmat luar biasa di bawah sana. Tapi mungkin memang sakit karna aku merasakan milik Hinata yang sempit sekali dan agak susah bergerak.

"Naruto-kun, ngghhhh mu...lailah bergerak... Aku sudah tidak apa-apa tapi pe..lan-pelan ya."

Akhirnya itulah yang kutunggu-tunggu...

"Iya pelan-pelan."

Ku cium keningnya dan mulai bergerak perlahan menunggu milik Hinata beradaptasi dengan benda besar milikku, ku naikkan ritme maju mundur ku ke tempo sedang membuat Hinata menjerit di hadapanku.

"aaaakkkkhh! Naruto-kunnn, ahh! Naru-uu rasanya aneh sekalii."

"Rasanya enak Hinata, bagaimana dengan ini.."

Kuhentakan pinggulku dan membuat Hinata tersentak lalu memaju mundurkan pinggul ku lebih intens.

"hhiiiaaahh! akkhhh ah ah ooohhh!"

"Bha-gaimana? Ayo bilang enak.. sssshhh" Aku menyeringai mesum.

"nnhhhhh, Naruto-kun e-en-enaaak, rasanya enaaakk oooh!"

Dasahan Hinata membuat ku semakin bergairah dan menyodok-nyodok lubangnya dengan kasar. Aku sudah tidak bisa menahan hasrat ku lagi, sekarang aku bergerak lebih kencang.

"Naruto-kun, jangan keras-keras ahhhh!"

"ssshhhh ugh! Hinata..."

"ooohhh ahhh ukkkkhhhh!"

Aku sudah tidak memperdulikan kicauan Hinata, aku berkonsentrasi menikmati sensasi nikmat di antara milik kami yang sedang maju mundur.

"akkhhh ssssh Hinata, kau nikmat sekali sayang ooh"

"nghhh Naruuuu"

"Hime... aktifkan _**Byakugan**_ mu, ugh!"

Pintaku pada Hinata untuk memperhatikan keadaan sekitar... Ingat, rumah ini tidak dalam kondisi sepi.

Hinata menatap ku sendu dan bergeleng tak beraturan karena tubuhnya bergoyang karena perbuatanku, sepertinya dia tidak lagi mampu berkonsentrasi saat kenikmatan bercinta menderunya. Ya sudahlah, ku lanjutkan pergaulan kami.

Melihat dada Hinata bergoyang erotis di hadapanku membuat tanganku gatal lantas memeras kedua gunung milik Hinata yang juga menjadi hak ku. Rintihan dan desahan nikmat Hinata yang ku rindukan akhirnya ku dengar lagi.

"Naruto-kun, aaarrghh ah ah ah! ini, akuuu"

Ku rasakan lorong Hinata berkedut hebat menandakan dia akan orgasme, ku gerakkan pinggulku semakin cepat.

"aaakhh Naru, Narutooo akkhh! mmmmpppphh!"

langsung ku sambar bibir Hinata dan melumatnya agar dia berteriak dalam mulutku. Kuhentikan gerakanku membiarkan Hinata menikmati orgasme nya yang terasa hangat menyiram kejantanan ku, tidak lama ku lanjutkan bergerak memaju mundurkan milikku dan melebarkan kaki Hinata.

"eeenhnnhh ahh Naruto-kun behhr henti, tungguuu dhulu"

"Tidak sayang nghhh, aku belum ssshhh"

Aku sudah berani mengasarinya, kewanitaan nya sudah lebih licin membuat ku menyodok-nyodok kasar lubangnya membenamkan milikku lebih dalam membuat tubuh mungil Hinata berlonjak-lonjak.

"ugghhhhh akkhhh ah ah ah uhhhh"

"sssshhh ugh ughhhh"

"oohhhh"

Ku tekan miliknya dengan milikku dan menaikkan kecepatan maju mundur ku, rasanya seluruh darahku berkumpul di kejantananku yang terasa enak sekali dimanjakan milik Hinata.

"ennaaakkk Naruuu"

"i-iyaa enak, ugh ssshhhhh!"

Kulumat dada Hinata dan ku tahan punggungnya. Aku puas sekali, rasanya seperti memerawani Hinata untuk ke dua kalinya. Cukup lama melakukan penetrasi ku rasakan milik ku memberi isyarat untuk mengakhiri permainan panas ku dengan Hinata, ku percepat gerakanku membuat Hinata semakin memekik nikmat.

"Naruttooo, a-akuuu Naruuu ahhh!"

"Se-sebentar lagi sayang, sedikit lagi..."

"asssshhh ah hah kkhh nmhhh! Naruuu-kun"

"tahan sayang, aku juga ughh shhhh aahhhhh!"

Genjotanku semakin tidak manusiawi mengguncang-guncang tubuh Hinata, kejantananku berkedut sambil terus ku gerakkan maju mundur di liang sempit Hinata yang juga berkedut menghisapku, aku sudah tidak peduli dengan keadaan sekitar.

"aaaakkkkkkkkhhhh! ugh Hinataaa uughh!"

Kulepaskan berjuta-juta sperma ke dalam rahim istriku yang melesat kencang. Hinata menjerit menyusul orgasmeku sambil meneriakkan namaku, tubuhnya langsung lunglai dan jatuh ke samping, tapi aku dengan sigap menahan tubuh mungil dan memeluknya. Ku rasakan semprotan spermaku masih belum berhenti, benih-benih yang ku tahan selama ini yang meronta ingin keluar akhirnya bisa bebas juga. Ku peluk erat tubuh wanitaku yang penuh dengan peluh tak berbeda jauh denganku sambil menikati orgasme kami, kakiku bahkan bergetar saking nikmatnya.

Ku cabut kejantananku membuat Hinata memekik, benih-benih ku banyak tumpah keluar bersamaan dengan orgasme Hinata megotori lantai kamar mandi.

"ahhh huuu hosh hosh... Naru..to-kun, daisuki yo"

"hah... Daisuki dayo, Hinata-chan"

Kami tersenyum puas dan berciuman lembut menutup kegiatan bercinta kami yang meledak-ledak.

Beberapa saat mengambil nafas dan mengembalikkan kesadaran kami. Kubersihkan sisa-sisa orgasme kami di _washtafel_ dan lantai kamar mandi dengan tissu, merapikan penampilanku juga membantu Hinata merapikan baju dan rambutnya yang berantakan.

-**ceklek**-

Ibu Hinata masuk menghampiri _washtafel_ kamar mandi dan membuka laci yang ada di atasnya. Kami berdua hanya berdiri canggung di samping.

"Hinata, ibu mau pakai kamar madinya ya"

"ah i-iya"

Ku pegang tangan hinata dan mengajaknya keluar.

"Hinata-chan, keramik kamar mandi dingin, kalau melakukan itu saat pantat mu dingin tidak baik untuk rahim mu" senyum terpatri di wajah ibu Hinata atau lebih tepatnya seringai.

Hinata langsung tertunduk malu dan merapatkan tubuhnya padaku. Sial, ternyata ketahuan ibu mertua sendiri. Baru beberapa langkah berjalan Hyuuga Hiashi ayah Hinata keluar dari ruangan yang bersebrangan berjarak 3 meter tidak jauh dari kamar mandi.

"Ehem! Naruto, kau ini sudah jadi Hokage tapi kelakuanmu mengajak putri ku... Sopanlah sedikit, dasar anak muda."

Setelah Hinata, sekarang aku yang di _skak_ ayah mertua. Aku hanya menyengir tiga jari membalasnya dan menggaruk kapalaku yang sebenarnya tidak gatal sambil mengandeng Hinata yang ku tau pasti dia sangat malu di belakangku sekarang.

Hiashi-san akhirnya pergi meninggalkan kami, Hinata merajuk dan memukul dadaku tak bertenaga.

"kan? Sudah kubilang..."

Hinata memanyunkan bibirnya lucu dengan wajah memerah, ku cubit hidungnya dan menepuk ubun-ubunnya memperlakukannya seperti anak kucing. Ku lirik ke dalam ruangan yang tadi di gunakan Hiashi-san dan melihat Tenten sedang menutup telinga Hanabi dengan tangannya dan melihat kami sambil menggeleng, apa lagi sekarang?

Di sebelahnya juga duduk si Neji, dengan wajah sedikit bersemu merah. Kuso! Dia pasti mengintipku dan Hinata menggunakan _**Byakugan**_ nya.

"Berisik sekali kalian! Memalukan."

"Diam kau!"

Aku langsung pergi mengajak Hinata keluar makan ke kedai ramen paman Teuchi sebelum Hinata pingsan karena malu, sepertinya dia juga kesal tapi aku sangat senang hari itu bersama orang yang ku cintai.

**OWARI**

* * *

**Hai... ^_^ *senyum ganteng ala Sai*  
pikiran lagi hentai makanya nulis beginian *kapan sih pikiran gw gak hentai* zzzzzzzzzz... untuk NarutoxHinata sebisa mungkin saya buat romantis tidak hanya lemon gaje, pair favorite lah jangan di bully hehehe. Judulnya ngawur gak kepikiran apapun jadinya ngasal kasih judul 'The Way I Need You' lemon nya saya gak ngerti udah cukup gak nih ya, saya cuma menuliskan apa yang ada di pikiran saya aja (LOL)**

Review...  
saya gak akan mengemis minta review, review lah kalau memang pantas di review dan ada kritik atau saran, komentar juga boleh, jaaa~  
sampai ketemu di rate M selanjutnya *plaaakkk* XD


End file.
